Spring's Confession
by reynyah
Summary: Jack yang mengetahui perasaan Elli yang sebenarnya berniat melepaskannya dan membebaskan perasaan Elli. Pada siapa? Jack bagaimana? A TimxElli story. Sedikit geje, lanjutan dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya" tapi beda tokoh jadi gak bisa jadi chapter. RnR? OwO


**Disclaimer:**

Harvest Moon yang jelas bukan punya saya

Tokoh-tokohnya _purely_ bukan punya saya

Saya cuma punya ide cerita dan jalan ceritanya

**Warning:**

Segala macam typo, OOT, OOC, bahasa nonformal, alur kecepetan, de el el

**Note:**

Cerita ini sebenernya "lanjutan" dari "Tiada Lagi Kesal di Matanya" tapi beda pemeran. Makanya justru jadi OS. Hehehe :D

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Spring's Confession**

A TimxElli Story

by reynyah

* * *

**Elli POV**

* * *

Hari ini aku sangat senang. Aku bertemu dengan Jack, si petani yang sangat sukses di Mineral Town padahal dia baru saja pindah kemari. Dia mengelola peternakan dan pertanian kakeknya yang meninggal beberapa tahun silam. Aku turut bersimpati padanya. Tapi kurasa dia dapat melewati masa-masa sulit itu dengan baik. Tampaknya, dia tidak kesulitan dengan lingkungan barunya. Malah, menurut gosip yang kudengar, sebenarnya dia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Ann—yang hari ini menikah dengan Cliff, si bocah gereja—tapi kandas di tengah jalan. Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan urusan pribadinya. Kalau dia mau menceritakannya padaku suatu hari, aku tidak akan keberatan. Sama halnya jika dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. Itu haknya.

Pagi berikutnya, aku tiba di klinik lebih pagi dari biasanya. Aku segera merapikan mejaku dan memeriksa persediaan obat di lemari penyimpanan. Semua lengkap dan teratur. Baiklah, aku bisa mulai bekerja sekarang. Aku mengeluarkan daftar obat dan kertas resep, setelah itu duduk di balik _counter_ pembelian obat alias apotek. Sebentar lagi, Tim akan turun dari kamarnya dan memeriksa pekerjaan pagiku.

Nah, baru saja aku memikirkannya, orang itu tiba. Tim turun dari lantai dua lalu menghampiriku. "Pagi, Elli," sapanya.

"Pagi," balasku. "Persediaan obat untuk hari ini masih sangat banyak. Kurasa kita tidak perlu berbelanja sampai besok."

Tim mengangguk. "Lusa kau harus pergi berbelanja obat, ya? Aku tidak mau ambil risiko kehabisan obat di saat pasien membutuhkan."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Dok."

"Aku tahu, aku selalu bisa mengandalkanmu," kata Tim. "Aku akan ke ruang periksa sekarang. Kalau sudah pukul sepuluh, kau buka kunci pintunya, ya?"

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

**SKIP TIME. JAM 10~~~**

* * *

Aku membuka kunci pintu klinik kemudian kembali ke _counter_-ku. Pekerjaan di klinik memang tidak ada habisnya. Tapi, aku menyukai pekerjaan ini. Aku suka meramu obat-obatan. Aku akan melonjak kegirangan ketika racikanku berhasil. Aku juga akan mencoba lagi dan lagi jika racikanku gagal. Pokoknya, aku memang cinta sekali pada dunia kedokteran. Beberapa tahun silam, aku sempat putus asa karena di Mineral Town tidak ada satu orangpun yang berminat pada bidang ini. Untungnya, ada seorang dokter dari negeri seberang yang datang ke sini untuk membuka klinik. Sejak saat itulah aku berguru pada Tim. Bahkan, sampai menjadi perawat di kliniknya. Dia bilang, dia tidak percaya orang lain selain aku. Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang. Karena... jujur saja, sebenarnya aku menyukainya. Sedikit.

Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Entahlah. Mungkin akibat aku bertemu muka dengannya setiap hari sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat pria lain? Hahaha. Mungkin juga tidak. Yang jelas, aku tidak bisa berharap banyak pada Tim. Bukan karena uang atau pekerjaannya, tidak. Sebagai seorang dokter, uangnya banyak sekali. Aku tidak perlu ragu soal ekonomi. Aku juga tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter karena aku juga mencintai bidang yang satu itu. Yang jadi masalah adalah sikapnya yang kelewat dingin itu.

Mungkin dia memang tidak terbiasa dalam hal memperlakukan wanita sehingga jadi seperti itu. Dia hanya berkata seperlunya dan ketika ada perlu saja padaku. Tidak hanya padaku. Pada pasien-pasien kami juga. Pertama, dia akan bertanya keluhan pasien. Kedua, dia akan menyuruh pasien membaringkan badannya di ranjang. Ketiga, dia akan memeriksa tubuh pasien sambil bertanya, "Ini sakit atau tidak?"

Keempat, dia akan menyuruh sang pasien kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kelima, dia akan memberi penjelasan mengenai penyakit yang diderita si pasien. Keenam, dia akan memberi kertas resep pada sang pasien dan menyuruhnya membeli obat di apotekku. Dan terakhir yaitu ketujuh, dia akan mengucapkan "semoga cepat sembuh" pada si pasien. Setelah itu, pasien akan keluar dan dia akan kembali diam. Sama sekali tidak ada interaksi "manis" antara aku dan Tim jika kami sedang bekerja.

Dan jujur saja, aku agak benci itu.

Aku jadi selalu merasa kalau perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bisa jadi sih, firasatku yang satu ini salah. Lagi pula, aku memang dikenal sebagai gadis yang tidak hoki, kok. Tebakan-tebakanku tidak pernah ada yang benar. Istilahnya, aku tidak pernah beruntung.

Di tengah lamunanku, tiba-tiba pintu klinik dibuka oleh seorang laki-laki yang seusia denganku. Dia membawa sebuah rumput putih yang memang bertebaran di mana-mana ketika musim salju. Tasnya tampak penuh. Mungkin ia isi dengan perlengkapan beternaknya. Dia menghampiriku sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang—kata Ann—bisa mencairkan hati yang dingin.

Kurasa Ann ada benarnya juga.

Jack memang menarik luar dalam.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Syukurlah musim dingin sudah tiba. Itu artinya, aku tidak perlu bertani untuk sebulan ini karena memang tidak ada yang dapat kutanam selama musim dingin. Jadi, selama musim dingin yang akan kulakukan hanyalah beternak sambil mencukuri bulu-bulu dombaku. Penghasilan besar, bukan? Pada musim dingin, orang-orang akan membutuhkan lebih banyak baju tebal dari biasanya.

Aku pergi ke tanah kosong di belakang peternakanku untuk mencari rumput putih. Di musim dingin seperti ini, rumput putih memang lebih banyak bertebaran dibanding dengan rumput-rumput berwarna lainnya. Aku mengumpulkannya sebanyak mungkin sampai tasku penuh dan tak bisa diisi lagi. Setelah itu, aku berangkat ke klinik. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh lewat. Seharusnya klinik sudah buka.

Dan benar saja. Ketika aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu klinik, pintu itu terbuka. Aku masuk dan mendapati Elli sedang duduk di _counter_ obat sambil menatapku heran. Aku menghampirinya lalu tersenyum padanya, yang dibalas dengan senyumnya yang tak kalah manis.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Elli padaku.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," jawabku sambil menyerahkan rumput-rumput putih yang sudah kukumpulkan tadi pagi. "Hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu."

Dari wajahnya yang kelihatan senang sekali, aku tahu aku tidak salah memberikan hadiah. Dia menatapku lalu berkata dengan nada senang, "Terima kasih, Jack! Kau baik sekali. Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu repot-repot..."

Aku menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak repot. Aku senang kalau kau suka, Elli."

Elli tersenyum. "Aku sangat suka hadiah-hadiahmu. Terima kasih banyak, ya. Dengan ini, aku bisa meracik lebih banyak obat lagi."

Aku mengangguk lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jadi... obat apa saja yang ada di sini, Elli?"

Elli memberi selembar kertas berisi data-data obat dan pengaruhnya terhadap tubuh. "Di sini kami menjual Turbojolt yang berfungsi sebagai penambah stamina tubuh dan Bodigizer yang dapat menambah penyakit. Tapi... harganya cukup mahal," jelas Elli. "Supaya pasti, lebih baik kau minta Dokter memeriksamu lebih dulu. Lebih murah, loh. Jadi, uangmu tidak terbuang sia-sia."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Jujur saja, rasanya aku tidak suka ketika Elli menyebut-nyebut soal Dokter. Hmm... harus kuakui Dokter yang satu itu memang punya daya tarik yang cukup kuat karena wajah dan sikapnya. Di satu sisi, dia sangat dingin tapi di sisi lain, dia sangat ramah pada semua orang. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang seperti itu. Aku sih, lebih baik menjadi orang baik sekalian atau orang jahat sekalian. Tidak plin-plan, tapi jelas. Itu prinsipku.

"Jadi bagaimana, Jack?" Pertanyaan Elli membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Oh, aku lebih baik beli Turbojolt saja," ujarku. "Aku butuh persediaan Turbojolt di rumah."

Elli tersenyum. "Boleh, beli berapa?"

"Lima saja dulu."

"5000G," katanya. Aku menyerahkan uangku padanya kemudian ia menyerahkan lima botol Turbojolt padaku. "Terima kasih sudah berbelanja di sini, ya."

"Sama-sama," jawabku sebelum meninggalkan klinik. Sebenarnya, alasanku buru-buru meninggalkan klinik bukanlah karena Elli. Hey, bukankah aku senang berada di dekatnya? Tapi... ada satu pertimbanganku kalau ingin bersama Elli di klinik.

_Dokter_.

* * *

**Tim POV**

* * *

Jujur saja, aku benci melihat Elli bercengkerama dengan laki-laki lain yang dapat membuatnya tertawa atau tersenyum. Aku benci melihatnya senang bukan karena aku. Maksudku, karena laki-laki lain. Kalau dia senang karena dibuatkan kue oleh neneknya sih, bukan masalah buatku. Kalau Elli senang karena Stu bersikap baik padanya sih, terserah dia. Aku cuma benci kalau dia senang karena laki-laki selain aku. Itu saja.

Dan bodohnya, aku tidak berani mengatakan soal ini pada Elli. Yang benar saja, di mana harus kutaruh mukaku kalau Elli sampai tahu? Aku tidak mungkin menghindar dari Elli yang merupakan pegawai tetap klinikku. Siapa yang akan menggantikan Elli kalau dia tidak ada? Dan siapa yang akan menggantikanku kalau aku tidak ada? Jawabannya hanya satu: tidak ada. Karena itulah, kami akan selalu bersama. Tapi... sulit jadinya kalau seperti ini...

Aku mengabaikan pikiranku yang tampaknya mulai tidak waras dan mulai berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku. Tidak, tidak. Aku harus melupakan soal Elli. Biarkan saja Elli mau mengobrol dengan siapa pun, toh, dia memang orang yang ramah. Biar saja dia mau tersenyum atau tertawa sebanyak apa pun. Biar saja dia mau tersenyum pada siapa pun. Biar saja dia mau menerima hadiah dari siapa pun. Aku tidak akan peduli.

Asal dia tidak menggangguku.

Sial, semua ini tidak membuat perasaanku lebih baik.

Sebenarnya... ada apa denganku?

Apa aku mulai tidak waras?

Karena sepertinya setiap saat pikiranku hanya dipenuhi oleh satu nama.

Elli, Elli, dan Elli.

Oh, satu nama lagi. Tampaknya inilah si pengganggu.

_Jack_.

* * *

**SKIP TIME. MUSIM SEMI TAHUN BERIKUTNYA~~~**

* * *

Sudah musim semi lagi. Ah, aku benci perasaan ini. Bukannya tambah mengabaikan Elli, aku justru tambah mengacuhkannya. Setiap pintu klinik terbuka, aku akan mengintip dari ruang periksaku untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang. Jika yang datang adalah Lillia, Nenek Elli, Stu, Barney, Manna, Doug, Duke, atau siapa pun yang setipe mereka, aku bisa bernapas lega lagi.

Tapi... kalau yang datang adalah makhluk-makhluk sebangsa Jack, Rick, Cliff, atau Gray, aku akan memasang telinga baik-baik. Aku akan "menguping" percakapan antara salah satu dari mereka dengan Elli. Pokoknya, aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki mana pun mendekati Elli.

Di antara keempat laki-laki itu, yang paling kubenci adalah Jack. Hampir setiap hari dia memberi Elli sebungkus rerumputan warna-warni. Eh, lebih tepatnya putih karena hanya itu yang dapat ditemukan di musim dingin. Beberapa berwarna hitam karena—menurut cerita yang kudengar dari balik tirai—Jack sempat menggali di gua dekat air terjun.

Elli tampaknya senang sekali menerima hadiah-hadiah itu. Hal itu membuatku semakin keki dan benci pada Jack. Sumpah deh, aku ingin sekali menahannya di rumah satu hariii saja supaya dia tidak bertemu Elli. Jadi, aku bisa berdua saja dengan Elli seharian itu. Hanya satu hari. Apa tidak boleh?

Uh, sikap posesif ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

Aku harus bagaimana, ya?

* * *

**Elli POV**

* * *

Tim bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Aku sering memerhatikannya, kok. Kalau pintu klinik terbuka, dia akan melongok dari ruang periksa. Kalau yang datang bukan Jack, Cliff, Gray, dan Rick, dia akan memasang tampang lega lalu masuk lagi ke dalam ruang periksanya sambil bersiul gembira. Kalau yang datang adalah salah satu dari mereka, dia akan memasang tampang masam.

Ada apa sih, dengannya?

Aku berniat menanyakannya suatu saat nanti.

Tapi... aku tidak tahu kapan.

* * *

**SKIP TIME. 14 SPRING. FLOWER FESTIVAL~~~**

* * *

Hari ini ada festival. Semua toko tutup, begitu pula klinik. Kami semua akan berkumpul di Rose Square dan merayakannya. Pagi ini, aku memutuskan untuk bangun lebih pagi dan mengunjungi klinik dulu sebelum pergi ke festival.

"Kak Elli, kenapa kau tidak ke Rose Square?" tanya Stu, adikku.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku akan, tapi nanti."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan," jawabku bohong. "Kau dan Nenek pergi saja lebih dulu. Aku akan menyusul kalian setelah meminum Turbojolt dari klinik."

"Bukankah klinik tutup di hari festival?" tanya Nenek.

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi aku kan, perawat di sana, Nek. Aku bisa masuk sebentar, lalu keluar lagi setelah urusanku selesai."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama, ya."

Aku mengangguk lagi. Kemudian, Nenek menarik Stu menuju Rose Square. Aku sendiri mengeluarkan kunci klinik lalu membuka pintunya perlahan. Di dalam gelap. Tampaknya Tim masih di kamarnya. Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di bawah. Kan, tidak lucu kalau tiba-tiba ada seseorang muncul di depan pintu kamarmu. Lebih baik aku menunggu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari lantai atas. Dia menatap sekeliling dan matanya membelalak begitu melihatku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

"Elli? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tim ketika tiba di lantai bawah.

Aku tersenyum lalu beranjak dari duduk. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin mengambil Turbojolt, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Ada apa?"

"Justru harusnya aku yang bertanya," kataku. "Ada apa denganmu, Tim?"

* * *

**Tim POV**

* * *

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak begitu mendengar pertanyaan Elli. Tak kusangka ternyata selama ini dia memerhatikanku juga. Kupikir, **kupikir**, Elli terlalu sibuk untuk melayani empat laki-laki itu sampai-sampai tidak sempat memerhatikanku. Rupanya... aku salah, ya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Tim," ujarnya. Sial, rupanya dia tahu.

"Pura-pura tidak tahu apa?" tanyaku lagi. "Kau bicara apa?"

Pokoknya, aku tidak ingin mengaku kalau aku memang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ini semua kan, gara-gara dia. Gara-gara Elli. Apa aku harus mengakui kalau aku memang benci melihatnya bersama laki-laki lain? Yang benar saja. Imejku bisa hancur.

Elli menghela napas. "Jangan bohong. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengaku, sih?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa tak ada yang harus kuakui."

"Ada," balas Elli sambil menatapku tajam. Oh, gawat. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Tim. Aku tahu itu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan."

Aku mendengus. "Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan. Oh, sudahlah. Sudah hampir siang. Sebentar lagi festival pasti akan dimulai."

"Tim..."

"Jangan bilang apa-apa," katanya. "Nanti saja."

"Hah?"

"Aku mau bicara padamu," ujarku. "Tapi nanti saja."

"Kenapa?"

Aku mendecak. "Tidak bisakah kau lihat jam?" tanyaku setengah kesal. "Sebentar lagi festival akan dimulai."

Elli mendengus. "Terserah."

Aku menatapnya heran. "Kau tidak pergi?"

"Tidak _mood_," balasnya acuh tak acuh. Jawabannya membuatku kesal setengah mati.

"Ada apa, Elli?" tanyaku berusaha selembut mungkin. "Tidak biasanya kamu bersikap seperti ini."

"Peduli amat," balasnya. "Toh, kau juga tidak peduli."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Aku peduli. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya."

"Ah, itu hanya untuk mengurangi kadar marahku," ujarnya dingin. Ah, aku benci kalau dia sudah _bad mood_ seperti ini. Ditambah, dia menebak dengan salah. "Aku benar, kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Sama sekali salah."

"Oh ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku akan bicara padamu nanti. Sekarang, sebaiknya kita pergi menghadiri festival. Ayo."

Elli terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku tiba di festival tepat waktu, sejujurnya. Di mana Elli, ya? Aku belum melihat batang hidungnya sejak aku tiba di festival ini. Aku penasaran. Apa dia tidak datang? Tapi Nenek Elli dan Stu sudah tiba di sini sejak tadi.

Di mana Elli?

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keberadaan Elli untuk sementara. Satu alasan: gadis berambut merah jambu bernama Popuri ini tampaknya "tertarik" padaku. Aku bukannya ingin bersikap bahwa aku adalah laki-laki nomor satu di sini, tapi kelihatannya memang seperti itu. Aku sih, senang-senang saja. Itu artinya, aku tidak diabaikan, bukan?

"Kau menunggu seseorang, Jack?" tanya Popuri padaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Tampaknya dia tidak akan datang."

"Siapa?"

"Elli."

Popuri mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. "Ah, aku juga belum melihatnya sejak pagi."

"Dia ada di mana, ya?"

Popuri mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin dia tidak akan datang."

_Yah..._, batinku kecewa. "Hmm... bisa jadi."

"Eh, tampaknya dia datang," ucap Popuri sambil menunjuk satu arah. Aku ikut menatap arah itu. "Bersama Dokter."

Aku menatap kedua orang itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Kau benar."

"Jangan sedih, Jack," hibur Popuri ketika melihat wajahku yang semendung badai. "Mereka kan, hanya berjalan bersama."

Aku menggeleng. "Sudahlah, aku akan meninggalkannya."

"Meninggalkan siapa?"

"Elli."

* * *

**Popuri POV**

* * *

Aku mendesah pelan begitu mendengar bahwa Jack sedang menunggu Elli. Huh, aku sudah memberi banyak perhatian padanya hari ini tapi dia justru menunggu orang yang belum tentu datang. Ke mana hati nuraninya? Tidak bisakah dia melihat bahwa aku lebih peduli? Huft. Aku benci ini.

Aku berusaha menghiburnya agar tidak sedih. Aku tidak suka melihat orang bersedih. Aku ini ceria, jadi orang lain harus ceria juga sepertiku. Egois? Tidak juga. Bukankah ceria itu sifat yang positif? Kenapa harus merasa egois? Sebaliknya, aku merasa baik, kok. Aku suka membuat orang-orang menjadi senang. Salah? Tidak.

"Aku akan meninggalkannya," ucap Jack.

Dalam hati aku melonjak-lonjak senang. Kalau dia berniat meninggalkan Elli, berarti aku punya kesempatan! Bukankah begitu?

Tapi, aku tidak mau senang sebelum sedih.

Kuputuskan untuk bertanya. "Meninggalkan siapa?"

"Elli."

Tak bisa dipungkiri, hatiku benar-benar senang. Aku melonjak-lonjak bahagia (dalam hati tentunya). Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil sambil terus menyembunyikan rona merah dan senyum manis di wajahku.

Aku benar-benar senang.

Akhirnya, ada seseorang yang lebih peduli padaku.

Akhirnya, ada yang lebih peduli daripada Kai.

Aku mendesah kecil. Kai... Kai... di mana kau?

* * *

**SKIP TIME. KEESOKAN HARINYA~~~**

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke klinik setelah bekerja pagi ini. Bukan untuk memberi bunga atau rerumputan pada Elli, melainkan untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk melepasnya. Aku akan menyerahkan Elli pada Tim, yang baru kuketahui kemarin bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Elli. Aku tidak akan bersikap egois. Aku akan melepasnya, meskipun itu artinya, aku akan kembali menjalani hidup kosong dan harus mencari pasangan lain. Tidak apa, asalkan Elli dan Tim bahagia.

Aku mengetuk pintu klinik lalu membukanya. Seperti biasa, aku melihat Elli duduk di _counter_. Kali ini, dia sibuk sendiri dengan papan jalan dan catatan persediaan obatnya. Tampaknya, dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah ada di hadapannya sejak tadi.

"Pagi, Elli," sapaku.

Elli mendongak lalu tersenyum padaku. "Pagi, Jack," balasnya. "Ada perlu apa?"

Aku menggeleng. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"Tentang apa?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Sebaiknya, kau perhatikan baik-baik siapa yang sebenarnya kau perhatikan."

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Tim, lagi pula..." Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tim juga menyukaimu. Aku tidak mau menjadi rival Tim. Jadi, aku berniat membiarkanmu menjalani ceritamu dengan—"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Tim dari belakangku.

Ya ampun, kenapa dia sudah ada di sini?

* * *

**Tim POV**

* * *

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

Elli menyukaiku? Yang benar saja. Selama ini aku bersikap kelewat menyebalkan dan dingin terhadapnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyukaiku? Itu hanya angan-anganku semata. Hal itu tidak akan pernah jadi kenyataan. Tidak akan pernah.

Dan Jack bilang bahwa angan-anganku jadi kenyataan?

YANG BENAR SAJA!

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" selaku dari belakang Jack.

Kedua manusia itu menatapku horor. Huh, memangnya aku apa? Monster berwajah manusia yang saat ini mengeluarkan tanduk dan duri-duri tajam dari punggungku? Atau aku adalah monster jeli yang tidak punya bentuk jelas sehingga membuat mereka takut? Yang benar saja. Sejahat-jahatnya aku, aku tidak akan bisa jadi seperti itu.

Jack menatapku lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tim, kau... jaga Elli baik-baik, ya."

"Hah?"

Sebelum menjawab, Jack sudah berlari keluar klinik. Aku yang merasa heran dengan situasi ini menatap Elli yang sejak tadi diam saja. Dia juga tampak sama bingungnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku pada Elli.

Tiba-tiba, wajah Elli memerah. "T-Tim... dia tahu soal aku..."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama," katanya pelan. "Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan menyukaimu. Lalu, tadi Jack bilang—"

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Elli," potongku. "Dan Jack tidak salah."

Elli menatapku tidak percaya. "B-benarkah...?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah berniat memberimu ini sejak lama, tapi..." Aku mengeluarkan _blue feather_ dari jas laboratoriumku. "Kurasa kau belum siap. Jadi... aku akan memberikannya nanti saja."

Elli mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja."

"Elli..."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, ya."

Elli tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama, Tim."

* * *

**SKIP TIME. DI AKHIR MUSIM SEMI~~~**

* * *

**Elli POV**

* * *

_Sampai jumpa, Jack, _ucapku dalam hati. _Terima kasih sudah menyatukanku dan Tim. Hari ini, kami akan melaksanakan pernikahan kami. Aku sudah mengundangmu, bukan? Kuharap kau bisa datang..._

Aku menatap gaun putihku yang kelewat mewah ini. Uh, dasar Tim. Mentang-mentang berprofesi sebagai dokter dan punya uang banyak dia jadi membeli gaun yang mahalnya amat sangat ini. Padahal, aku sudah bilang padanya untuk membeli gaun yang sederhana saja. Tapi... dia memaksa.

Hah, ya sudahlah.

Yang penting, kini Tim akan menikahiku. Aku senang karena akhirnya dia mau mengaku.

_Jack, aku benar-benar berterima kasih..._

* * *

**Jack POV**

* * *

Aku duduk bersama Popuri di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Gereja sudah ramai. Sebentar lagi, Elli akan masuk. Dia dan Tim akan mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihatnya.

Aku sudah bisa melepas Elli, tentu saja. Kini, ada Popuri yang duduk di sampingku. Dia yang akan menggantikan posisi Elli—yang tadinya menggantikan Ann—di hatiku. Kalau begitu...

_Sampai jumpa, Elli. Kuharap kau bahagia._

Kini, perjalananku bersama Popuri menanti...

**FIN**


End file.
